


From Ladybug to Babybug

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Children, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 29 ChildrenThe Wayne's regularly came to Paris, but their first time meeting Ladybug was less than ideal.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	From Ladybug to Babybug

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

The Wayne's regularly came to Paris, but their first time meeting Ladybug was less than ideal. 

The League had gotten word of a magical terrorist in Paris that could corrupt minds. Immediately, Batman had volunteered himself and Robin, mostly due to the fact that they were unpowered but still skilled vigilantes. 

They hadn't expected for the terrorist to be so powerful. 

"I am Grown-Up, not Poppy!" The corrupted citizen cried, "Nobody will ever treat me like a baby ever again!" 

She looked like a normal business woman, if business women were purple, glowing and talked like 6 year olds. 

Grown-Up threw beams of light at civilians turning them into children. 

Quickly, Bruce and Damian changed into their uniforms and tried to fight the corrupted person. 

After dodging several of her blasts, the duo almost couldn't keep up. 

Just as Robin was about to get hit by a beam, something blocked out from him. Two animal themed superheroes seemed to fall from the sky and land in front of them. 

They were back in the game. 

The female superhero threw her yoyo in the air and shouted, "Lucky Charm!" 

Robin and Batman were confused until a bag of marbles fell from the sky. 

Unfortunately, in their confusion both the female superhero and Robin got caught in a beam and turned into little children. 

The male superhero dressed like a cat, yelled out, "Fall back." 

He picked up the other Parisian superhero, while Batman picked up Robin. Once they lost Grown-Up, the group entered the sewers. 

The cat man held his hand out, "I'm Chat Noir. That's Ladybug." 

Hesitantly, Batman shook it, "Batman and Robin." 

The two of them looked around for their counterparts and found them sitting on the ground playing. 

Batman sighed, "It's good to see him acting like a kid, but not in these circumstances." 

Chat Noir nodded and picked up the marbles, "Well, we have to figure out how to use these since Ladybug can't help us right now." 

Batman decided not to question Chat Noir's logic. 

….. 

Chat had been concentrating, or trying to concentrate, but it was hard when a 3 year old was trying to grab the world saving object in his hand. 

Eventually, he had to relent his clutch because Ladybug started to cry. 

Now how were they supposed to defeat Grown-Up? 

….. 

As it turned out, the defeat in Grown-Up was dependent on letting Babybug take the marbles. 

Batman and Chat went to look for her, but she found them. Luckily, Ladybug and Robin were safely hidden nearby. 

As the two heroes fought the akumatized villain, Ladybug and Robin tried to open the bag of marbles only for it rip suddenly and throw the marbles all over the place. 

Grown-Up slipped on the marbles and Chat was able to grab the akumatized object and break it. He took out the magic jar that Ladybug had given him to contain Akuma's if she was indisposed and captured the butterfly. 

Just as he was about to pick up a marble to throw in the air for the cure, he noticed that Ladybug and Robin fell asleep on top of each other and Batman was taking a picture. 

When he turned around, Chat had asked for a copy of the picture so he could tease Ladybug. 

When Batman complied, Chat threw a few marbles in the air to summon the cure. 

As all of Paris grew up again and the akuma was now back to her 6 year old self, Ladybug and Robin woke up. Immediately they jumped apart, muttering apologies. 

….. 

The first official League visit to Paris all in all went well, compared to several other visits all over the world. 

Negotiations between the League and Ladybug's whole team went well. The miraculous users were offered seats at the table, safe houses and funding in exchange for help whenever necessary. 

The team groupchat was sent the picture of Babybug and Robin and immediately after Ladybug tested the cell in their new safe house on Chat. 

….. 


End file.
